gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tina in the Sky with Diamonds
|Nächste= }} Tina in the Sky with Diamonds ist die zweite Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Tina will Ballkönigin werden, doch Bree hat andere Pläne. Sam hat ein Auge auf die Schulkrankenschwester geworfen und auch zwischen Santana und ihrer Kollegin Dani knistert es. Kurt versucht Rachels Mojo zurück zu bringen, welche sich fragt, ob sie ihre Traumbroadwayrolle bekommt. Handlung Es ist die zweite Woche mit dem selben Thema: Die Beatles! Am Anfang sieht man Sam und Blaine, die sich über Kurt und den Ball unterhalten. Sam ist niedergeschlagen, thumb|Revolutionweil er mit Tina auf den Ball gehen "muss" und nicht mit jemandem, den er wirklich mag. Dann verkündet Sue die Nominierten für den Ballkönig und die Ballkönigin, unter anderem Tina, die sich unheimlich darüber freut und Sam schließlich einen Korb gibt und ihm sagt, dass sie nicht mit ihm auf den Ball geht. Sie verhält sich ihm gegenüber ziemlich egoistisch, trotzdem sagt Kitty ihr, dass sie auf ihre Stimme zählen kann. Tina singt Revolution, doch mitten in ihrem Song verschwinden die Band und die New Directions, weil die Schulglocke klingelt. Rachel und Santana unterhalten sich, letztere erzählt Rachel, dass sie in einer Werbung für Pilzinfektionen mitgespielt hat und der Spot wird abgespielt. Rachel ist ziemlich niedergeschlagen, weil sie das Gefühl hat, die Rolle als Fanny nicht bekommen zu haben. Die Cheerios versuchen Kitty umzustimmen, sodass sie nicht für Tina stimmt, da seit Jahren keiner von den Cheerleadern Ballkönigin geworden ist (erst Kurt, dann Rachel). Anschließend unterhalten sich Mr.Schuester und Sam, sie werden von Sue Sylvester unterbrochen, die alle Schüler impfen lassen will. Rachel und Kurt treffen sich in NYADA, wo er mit ihr singt (Get Back) und tanzt. Er ist nämlich der Überzeugung, dass sie sich nicht so runterziehen lassen soll, nur weil sie die Rolle in Funny Girl vielleicht nicht bekommt. Tina verhält sich ziemlich unfair gegenüber Dottie Kazatori, die sie sozusagen als ihren Sklaven benutzt. Sie stellt zudem fest, dass Kittys Kampagnen-Poster überall hängen, obwohl diese darauf beharrt, sie nicht aufgehängt zu haben. In dem Café, in dem Rachel und Santana arbeiten, taucht eine neue thumb|left|Here Comes The SunMitarbeiterin auf: Dani. Sie ist, genau wie Santana, lesbisch. Die beiden unterhalten sich eine Weile über ihre Sexualität und ihre Erfahrungen. Santana ist allerdings unsicher, weil sie davor noch nie mit einer "richtigen" Lesbe zusammen war, und erzählt das Rachel, die ihr rät, die Chance zu nutzen und Dani näher zu kommen. Sie singen Here Comes The Sun und danach küssen sie sich. In der McKinley High taucht eine neue Schulkrankenschwester namens Penny auf, die die Impfungen verteilen soll. Als erstes muss Sam geimpft werden, der sich mehr oder weniger in sie verliebt. Er singt Something und als Sue Penny entlassen will, sorgt er dafür, dass sie ihre Stelle behält. thumb|Tina wird von Dottie mit Slushie's übergoßenAuf dem Ball sieht man alle Paare zusammen Fotos machen. Marley, Ryder, Jake und Unique performen Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Danach verkündet Sue Ballkönig und -königin: Stoner Brett und Tina. Tina ist überglücklich, bis Dottie - von Bree dazu angestiftet - einen Eimer voll Slushie über ihren Kopf kippt. Tina bricht in Tränen aus. Die New Directios folgen ihr in den Chorraum. Sie singen Hey Jude und ermutigen Tina, wieder auf die Bühne zu gehen. Als sie sagt, sie habe kein Kleid, bieten Marley und Kitty ihr ihre an. Sie zieht schließlich Kittys Kleid an und geht wieder auf den Ball. Rachel wird im Restaurant, in dem sie arbeitet von Mr Campion, dem Regisseur von Funny Girl, überrascht. Er eröffnet ihr, dass sie Fanny Brice spielen werde und Rachel ist außer sich vor Freude. In Lima informiert Coach Roz Sue darüber, dass Bree hinter dem Slushie am Ball stecke und fordert, dass sie bestraft wird, doch Sue ist begeistert, da sie eine neue junge Sue gefunden hat und macht Bree zum Headcheerleader. Sie sagt, sie solle so viel gegen die New Directions unternehmen wie möglich, um sie für die Nationals vorzubereiten. Rachel, Kurt, Santana und Dani singen Let It Be, um Rachels Erfolg zu feiern, während die New Directions den gleichen Song für Tina singen. Verwendete Musik :: Alle Songs stammen von The Beatles. *'Get Back', gesungen von Rachel Berry und Kurt Hummel *'Here Comes The Sun', gesungen von Dani und Santana Lopez *'Something', gesungen von Sam Evans mit Ryder Lynn und Jake Puckerman *'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band', gesungen von Unique Adams, Ryder Lynn, Jake Puckerman und Marley Rose *'Hey Jude', gesungen von New Directions *'Let It Be', gesungen von Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez und New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Revolution', gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Demi Lovato' als Dani *'Iqbal Theba' als Figgins *'NeNe Leakes' als Roz Washington *'Erinn Westbrook' als Bree *'Phoebe Strole' als Penny Owen *'Peter Facinelli' als Rupert Campion *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Pamela Chan' als Dottie Kazatori *'Chelsea' als Jordan Stern *'Christopher Curry' als Gunther Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 4.6 Millionen Zuschauer. *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass die zweite Episode einer Staffel eine Tributfolge ist. Die erste war Britney/Brittany und die zweite war Britney 2.0. *Es ist das zweite Mal, dass: **es eine zweite Tributepisode an jemanden gibt. Das erste Mal war an Britney Spears mit den Folgen Britney/Brittany und Britney 2.0. **zwei Tributepisoden aufeinander folgen. Das erste Mal war an den Film "Saturday Night Fever" in der Episode Saturday Night Glee-ver mit der darauffolgenden Tributepisode Houston, wir haben ein Problem! an Whitney Houston. **der Schülersprecher Kandidat für den Abschlussballkönig ist. Das erste Mal war Brittany in Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit, in dieser Folge ist es Blaine. *Ein Storyboard der "Carrie"-Szene war durchgesickert, welcher zeigt, dass Dottie und Figgins eine Szene zusammen hatten, die es nicht in die Episode schaffte. Quelle Kulturelle Referenzen *Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf den Beatles-Song Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass im Zusammenhang mit dem Abschlussball eine Referenz auf den Film "Carrie" gemacht wird: **Das erste Mal war in Born This Way, wo Quinn, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass Lauren ebenfalls für die Wahl zur Abschlussballkönigin kandidiert, ihr sagt, dass sie vielleicht genug Stimmen für den Sieg bekommt, aber jeder kichern und irgendwer Schweineblut über sie kippen wird. **Das zweite Mal war Rachel in Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit, wo sie von Finn wissen will, nachdem sie als Abschlussballkönigin gekrönt wurde und mit ihm als Abschlussballkönig tanzen muss, ob ihr Sieg ein Witz ist, so wie bei Kurt letztes Jahr und gleich jemand Schweineblut über sie schüttet. **Die Szene, in der Tina zur Abschlussballkönigin gekrönt wird und Stoner Brett von dem Eimer getroffen wird, ist nahezu identisch mit der Szene aus dem Film aus dem Jahr 1976. *Rachel weist auf die TV-Serie "Smash hin, meinend, dass es sich wie in der ersten Staffel der Serie anfühlt, nun wo sie, Santana und Kurt im Spotlight Diner arbeiten. **Ironischerweise wurde Lea in Smash erwähnt. *Tinas Satz: "This is my chance to be bigger than Jesus (das ist meine Chance größer als Jesus zu sein)" ist eine Referenz auf John Lennons Behauptung, "die Beatles sind populärer als Jesus". *Brees Monolog an Kitty ist eine Referenz auf den Brief eines verärgerten Mädchens einer Schwesternschaft, welcher im April 2013 im Internet war. *Wenn Sam mit Will im Chorraum ist, sieht man ein Notenblatt mit dem Song I Am The Walrus von den Beatles. *Ryder erwähnt den Film "Die Fliege". *Dotties Schild für Tinas Kampagne zeigt ein Foto von dieser und den Spruch "Her Majesty". Her Majesty ist ebenfalls ein Song von den Beatles. Fehler *Es macht absolut keinen Sinn, dass Kitty für die Abschlussballkönigin nominiert wurde, da sie ein Sophomore ist. Sie sagt es sogar selbst in der Episode. *Als das Innere des Eimers zum ersten und zweiten Mal gezeigt wird, erscheint es sehr weich mit wenig Eis. Als das Innere aber gezeigt wird, wenn der Eimer anfängt zu fallen, ist es dicker und enthält weit aus mehr Eis als beim ersten Mal. *Der Eimer hätte nicht auf Stoner Brett fallen können, da deutlich gezeigt wurde, dass das Seil fest an ihm gebunden war. *Zu Beginn der Episode lehnt Tina Sams Enladung für den Abschlussball ab. Jedoch wurde ihr in Love Love Love die Wahl gelassen, ihr Abschlussballdate zu bestimmen. Video thumb|center|335px|Santanas Werbespot Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5